All I Want Is You
by LittleMissBecauseI'mHappy
Summary: She's the red and mysterious newbie with a horrible past and He's the muscle and powerhouse with his dedication on his back. Their both obtainable, Do they have what it takes? Or will their secret ruin their passion?
1. Chapter 1: Adored

Eva Marie had a personal problem that no one else knew. She was on the run from her abusive boyfriend Jonathan Coyle, who tried to kill her. She had dyed her hair fiery red and changed her name from Natalie Marie Nelson to Eva Marie.

She sat in a table while the reason her co-stars on Total Divas were chatting with their boyfriends/husbands, till a young girl name Joelle (daughter of the Shield's powerhouse Roman Reigns) came to Eva Marie and said.

"You look very beautiful." She said smiling. Eva looked and noticed the young girl and said.

"Thank you sweetie, you look beautiful too."

"Are you a wrestler?" She asked.

"Yes I am sweetie."

"Where's your reign?" The young girl asked.

"Oh sweetie I don't have a reign just yet."

"Oh, is red your favorite color?" She asked.

"Well yes it is sweetie."

"When I grow up I want to be a wrestler and my hair to be red to be just like you." Eva looked at the girl and realized that the girl had reminded her of when she was little just like her.

"Is that your Barbie doll sweetie?" She asked the young nodded her head in response.

"I remember when I was little, I had a doll just like this one, she had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was my best friend as a child."

"What was her name?"

"I called her Daisy, I loved playing with her, every time I get home from school. Now I'm older now and she and I went our separate ways." Eva said a bit saddened.

"But I still love her, I used to play all types of games with her. One time I was watching Toy Story and I used to just pretend like she's Buzz Lightyear and just make her fly all over the place on this little toy plane. I wish I could fly an airplane."

"Sometimes you don't need a plane to fly." Eva turned around where she saw a heavily built man who stood 6 ft. 3 with a nicely trimmed beard, long black hair with a Samoan tattoo on his left arm (almost like a sleeve).

"Daddy!" The girl cheered running to her father hugging him. "Daddy, can I get my hair red too?" She asked.

"Maybe when you get older, sweetie okay?"

"Okay." She cheered and went to go play with her cousins.

"You have a lovely daughter." Eva said.

"Thank you, looks like you have a number one fan."

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Eva Marie, am I right?" He asked. "How do you know my name?"

"I remember you from the gym, you were with that girl with the long curly hair."

"Oh well I'm surprised you remembered me."

"How can I not remember you with that fiery red hair of yours?"

"Oh well, you remember me but I kinda don't remember you at all."

"Joe Anoa'i, but people call me Roman Reigns."

"Oh well nice to meet you, Roman. I gotta get going now." She smiled and walked away. The match was going on between Eva Marie, Kaitlyn, and Natalya vs the Funkadactyls and Brie Bella. Natayla drops Brie Bell on the ring and prepares her for the sharpshooter move on Brie Bella but she kicks Natalya off her. She gotten up and Brie Bella was grabbed by the hair and smacked on the butt, Nattie backs herself up with Brie and Eva Marie tags herself in only to be kicked in the stomach by Brie Bella, she grabbed her red hair and tries to drop her, only for Eva to perform a fantastic cartwheel. Brie getting ready for a strike but Eva had ducked and went behind her and prepared herself for a rollup only for Brie to kick out.

Eva Marie grabs Brie's arm and twists it and makes her way to her corner and Kaitlyn tags herself in. While in the backstage Roman Reigns was watching the whole thing in backstage Roman Reigns was watching the whole thing in the back.

_"She's not that bad of a wrestler but she could use more practice."_ He thought as he was watching Eva Marie. After Kaitlyn delivers a spear to Naomi, Cameron sends a flying kick to Kaitlyn followed by Eva Marie kicking Cameron, and Brie Bella dragging Eva Marie by the hair and out the ring.

_"She's trying her best though."_ After Naomi does a double roll up on Kaitlyn. The team of Naomi, Cameron, Brie Bella and Nikki Bella won as the team of Natalya, Kaitlyn, Eva Marie, and Jojo was huddling together after their lost.

_Moments Later…_

After the match Eva was dressed into her normal clothes, she was heading out the building and back to her hotel till Roman caught up with her again.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You were great out there."

"Yeah, thanks." She sighed.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Well, it's hard because almost like 15,000 people are chanting "You can't wrestle" and quite frankly I get so annoyed with that."

"Are you the newbie diva?" He asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Folks are gonna run over you like that, they chant crazy shit like that to make you feel like crap but that doesn't mean you should let it get to you."

"Yeah but why is it everywhere I go I hear people say that, I mean I go out there I do what I gotta do to win only to have people boo me and shit like that."

"Look I'm gonna be honest here, there's proficient wrestling, there's advanced wrestling, there's basic wrestling, and there's below basic wrestling."

"Okay which one am I?"

"You're a basic wrestler, right now you're above a seven at wrestling."

"How do you know about my wrestling skills?" She asked.

"I've seen you wrestle before, you're kinda good but you just need more practice is all."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah in fact I'm gonna be at the gym tomorrow, do you want to join me for practice?"

"I guess I could use more practice, okay sure."

"Alright see ya soon." He turns to leave joining his teammates Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose.

"Umm yeah, sure."

"Well well well." Said her friend/roommate Jojo.

"Well, what?"

"Girl, don't give me that confused look. You like him don't you?"

"No? I mean sure he's pretty handsome and all but I don't have those feelings for him."

"Yeah, what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing, he just taking me out for practice is all."

"Awwwwwww, that's a date."

"It's not a date, it's just practice is all. He said I need more practice if I want to make it to the top."

"How does he know you need practice?" She asked,

"Well he watched the wrestling match earlier..." Eva stopped and realized it. Jojo started to smirk.

"Dude, he's in love with you."

"No way girl. Almost everybody watches wrestling backstage I know I do."

"Yeah but he only saw you wrestling, girl I know for a fact he likes you. You guys do make a good couple though."

"You say that about everybody."

"Only because it's true."

"Yeah right." A video kicks off the show that recaps what happened on Monday Night RAW between the Big Show and Stephanie McMahon. She was angry that the Big Show interfered in the Battleground main event between Daniel Bryan and Randy Orton. She then fired him. Later in the night, Orton attacked Bryan in the middle of the main event, costing him the match. Big Show then came out, and he took The Shield out. Big Show then knocked out Triple H in the middle of the ring.

"So what's your boyfriend's name?" Jojo teased.

"Roman Reigns and he's not my boyfriend. He just a guy I'm practicing with."

"Isn't he like the guy who spears a lot of people, since you know Goldberg?"

"Girl you gotta real man on your back."

"Maybe." She whispered as the two watched the rest of SmackDown.

_The Next Day…_

After bronzing herself, she finally met up with Roman Reigns. She walked in as she witnessed him working out with his noise cancelling because in his ears while he's long black mane in a ponytail. She went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh you're here, you ready for practice?" He asked.

"Yeah basically."

"Alright, show me what you got."

"Okay?" Eva Marie grabs Roman in a headlock and tries to lower him down to his knees with all her might.

"Umm what exactly are you doing?" He asked confused.

"Well I'm trying to wrestle."

"Eva." He said removing from her clutches. "Is that really the best you can do?"

"Well I can't wrestle a guy, alright. I mean you're like, I don't know like maybe 400 lbs."

"First off 265 Ibs, second off I don't think you're trying."

"Well what am I supposed to do then?"

"Here I'm gonna show you some of the moves that I can do alright? Watch this." He prepares for a move he like to call Superman Punch as he runs up to Eva and raised his fist in the air. Eva covers her face as he brought his fist on the back of her hand.

Eva uncovers her face, as she saw Roman on the other side of her.

"Wow!" She said amazed. "What move was that?"

"A Superman Punch." He said. "Now you give it a try. Do just as I done it."

"Okay." Eva pumps her fist and slams it on the ring mat. She locked her eyes against him in concentration. She gets up, jumps in the air and landed a punch of his chest. For a huge man like Roman Reigns, that hit was pretty good for him.

"Wow, that hurt in a good way." Eva smiled at that some sort of comment.

"So what else is there?" She asked.

"Well what else moves you wanna do?" Moments later he taught Eva some moves of his. He taught her the Elbow drop, Jawbreaker, Running Crossbody, Corner High Knee, Knee Lift, Scoop Powerslam, Springboard Chop, Shoulderblock, Swinging Gutwrench Slam, Short Arm Lariat, Springboard Super Punch, Palm Strike, Leaping Basement Dropkick, the Samoan Drop, the double Samoan drop, Jumping Lariat, Forearm Smash, Moment of Silence, and the Checkmate. Roman had taught some of the moves of his but there was one more move she had to know.

"Hey what's that move you do? When you kinda you know tackle your opponents?"

"You wanna do the Spear?"

"Oh yeah." She grinned mysteriously. "Oh no." He said.

"I'm not gonna teach you that one."

"Why's that?" She asked. "Because that one is very personal and plus it hurts people."

"Well you spear a lot of people and Kaitlyn spears almost half of the divas in the ring. Why can't I learn that move?" She asked then gotten a little suspicious.

"Are you scared of teaching me those moves?" She asked walking up to him. "No, I just don't want you to know that move."

"Why not, are you scared?" She said getting in his face then mugged his head a little.

"Don't do that." He said.

"You scared?" She mugs him again.

"Stop that." He said again.

"Scaredy cat." She mocked giving him a nuggy messing up his hair.

"You're about to make me very angry with you, if you don't stop that." He said. Eva continued mocking him and started messing with his hair and face getting him frustrated. She mugs him again, that made him very annoyed till with a scream.

"Aaaaahhhh!" He screams as he spears Eva Marie down on the ring mat. With widened eyes and a shocked expression upon her face, Eva Marie found herself staring off to space as that spear was delivered to her. Roman on the other hand felt a bit awkward, he never speared a woman before, he sat up and looked down at her as she still was in shock.

"That..." she breathed. "...was one hell...of a spear." She said.

"I told you to stop, I'll get angry." He whispered. "I see." She giggled as he started to giggle with her.

"Daddy." They looked up and saw little Joelle standing there.

"Sweetie, what are you doing here?"

"Grandpa, came here to visit the gym." Roman then sighed as he realized his father Sika Anoa'I one of the Wild Samoans was on a now strict diet, he gotten off of Eva.

"Eva!" The girl cheered as she ran up to hug her. "Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm good."

"That's good sweetie."

"Daddy can Eva come to the park with us tomorrow?" She asked her father.

"Oh well sweetie, there might not be enough room and I don't know if your daddy have enough room so I could squeeze in honey."

"Well exactly I wouldn't mind having you with us. In fact I wanna catch up with you. Would you like to?" He asked.

"I-I-I…Sure, I guess." She said chuckling nervously.

"Great see you tomorrow." He said leaving with his daughter.

"Sure." She said. As he left, Eva felt something within her heart that she haven't felt since she met her boyfriend before he gotten abusive. Not only did she feel liked by this man...she was **adored.**


	2. Chapter 2: Blinded

**A/N: If I confused anybody of me uploading another chapter, I'm sorry this me uploading this chapter again cause I just noticed that typos in the chapter.**

While at the park with Roman and his daughter Joelle, Eva Marie found herself having fun for the first time in years. Roman and Eva watched Joelle playing on the swings.

"So what made you decide to get in the wrestling business?" He asked. Eva paused for a while trying not to reveal her past secret to him.

"I've been watching wrestling since I was little and I just got interested in the wrestling business is all."

"How do you like it so far?"

"It's pretty cool, I get to meet new people I see on TV like Aj Lee, the Bella twins, and Randy Orton..." She giggled as if Randy Orton was her secretive crush.

"And I see Stephanie McMahon and Triple H, too. So what made you decide to get in the wrestling business?"

"I just got in it, my father was a wrestler back in the 1970s."

"Oh really, what did they call him?"

"Just by his first name Sika, one of the Wild Samoans."

"Oh, so where did you get the name Roman Reigns from?"

"I just thought of it, you know the Roman Reigns from?"

"Oh okay."

"So what about you, where did the name Eva Marie come from?"

"Oh well, Marie is actually my middle name and, um Eva comes from...well Eva Mendes." She sort of lied a bit she as she looked over to Joelle who was done playing with the swings she ran over to her father and hugged him. Eva smiled at the sight of Joelle and her father Roman as a lovable father and daughter.

"Daddy, can Eva be my new mommy?" She asked. Eva paused and looked away for a minute as she thought to herself.

"A new mommy?" She said in her head. "Say sweetie, why don't you go play some more okay?"

"Okay." The little girl had ran to play with the other kids.

"So, umm how old is she?" She asked.

"She's 6."

"Oh."

"Do you have any kids?" He asked her. She paused for a moment, she wanted children but she was told by the doctor that she couldn't have any children. As she looked back that was one of the reasons why he was aggressive towards her.

"You bitch!" He cursed pushing her against the hell.

"Um no, I-I-I don't have any children." She said.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No it's just, I can't have children." She whispered and wiped the tear from her eye. He saw this and started to feel bad for her.

"Oh maybe, I shouldn't have asked that question."

"No it's okay I just wished that I could have a child is all."

"I can be your child." He joked trying to make her feel better.

"Get the fuck out of here." She giggled. They both a sensational giggle. "No but for real I think of you had the chance, you'd be a great mother."

"You really think so?" She asked.

"I believe so." He said smiling. A smile had appeared on her face as well, she used to believe that she was so blinded by love but now she see.

_On Monday Night Raw…_

While Eva was at work in back by herself she watching the wrestling backstage until she was soon confronted by The Funkadactlys Cameron and Naomi and Natalya.

"So what's his name?" Cameron smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Girl, you know who we talking about. What's your boyfriend's name?" Naomi asked.

"Aww come on guys he's not my boyfriend, he just a friend of mine."

"Yeah a boy-friend." Naomi teased.

"He is not my boyfriend, he's just a friend is all." With Superstars strewn everywhere. Ambrose rolled Roman Reigns in position to score the pin fall, but salvation arrived in the form of Big Show, who stormed the barricade and knocked the Hounds out, one by one, and left Cody to cover a pulverized Reigns for the pin. While the brothers celebrated and Triple H arrived to stew in his fury, the giant retreated into the WWE Universe and led a "YES!" chant in his instance of post-firing disobedience.

"Awwwwwww he's a cutie." Cameron said.

"I know right." Natalya whispers.

"Girl he is fine!" Naomi smiled. "Are you sure that's not your man, girl?"

"Yes I'm sure he's not my man, he's just a friend I promise."

"Girl, I wasn't with Vinny I would totally hit that." Cameron laughed high fiving Naomi. Eva started to laugh.

"You guys are crazy." She said.

"He's the guy that spears people isn't he?" Natalya asked.

"Yes that's him."

"I know him, he played for the Pensacola Catholic High School."

"He was a football player?" Eva asked.

"Yeah, one day Theodore and I were vacationing in Pensacola and we went to a football game and I remembered them saying his name Joe Anoa'i and there he was."

"Wow a football player, damn they're so hard to find these days." Cameron said.

"You know come to think of it, I think I remember Jon saying something about him playing football. He was one of the best football players I've ever seen." Naomi added.

"No wonder where he get those Spears from." Eva thought.

"I think you should really give him a chance." Cameron smiled.

"I don't know, I mean he's sweet, charming, and attractive but I don't think he's my type besides what if I give him a chance and he turns it down."

"Sweetie, the man took you out to practice and to the park." Natalya said. "Maybe it's a sign saying it could work." Suddenly Eva realized that there were three mirrors, she couldn't ignore.

_Meanwhile…_

Eva went off to search for Roman, she was thinking about what the girls had said. Maybe she could give Roman a chance, even though she does find him a bit attractive. Eva Marie kept searching for hi, till she bumped into Aj.

"Hey Eva." She greeted.

"Oh hey Aj, have you seen Roman around lately?"

"Oh no, I haven't seen him but I have some incredible news."

"What is it?" Aj took a deep breath and said.

"I'm getting married." Eva Marie was surprised when Aj announced the news.

"Oh my god, no way? Who? When?"

"Well Phil had took me aside and said he had something to tell me and he took my hand and said. "April you look very beautiful, today." Then he reached into his pocket and said. "April, will you be my bride?" And after I stopped crying, I said yes."

"Oh my god, Aj."

"Eva, I'm getting married." She said hugging her in excitement. Eva then realized, that some miracles really do come true after all.

_The Shield Side…_

"Hey Roman, who was that red head chick you were with the other day?" Dean asked.

"Who Eva?"

"Yeah, she's pretty hot. Where'd you meet her?"

"Well I met her at autograph signing, last week."

"Huh, so she's like your new girlfriend or something?"

"Well I don't know about that, she's just a friend."

"Isn't she a total diva chick or something?" Seth asked.

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Well I was guest star on that show."

"We all were, do you like her?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, to be honest I only hang out with her because Joelle likes her so much."

"Oh."

"You know it's been so long since, you know since Galina had died in that house fire, now Joelle searching for a new mommy."

"Damn, what does she see when she sees Eva?" Seth asked.

"A new mommy. Whenever she sees her, her day just brightens." He answers.

"She's changing her life." Dean said.

"She's changing mine too." He whispers.

_Later on that day…_

Eva was waiting on a taxi cab to come take her to her hotel room till Roman came up to her.

"Eva." She turned to him and smiled.

"Hey, I haven't seen you all night. Well I have but you know not face to face."

"Umm Eva, do you mind if I ask you something?" He asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Well if you're not busy, maybe tomorrow night. And you get a little hungry, you might want to, you know. Uh- if you planned on going out to get something' anyway, on an occasion like that, you might not wanna go alone so-"

"Roman, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes I am." He whispered.

"I love to. There's a new restaurant for kids that maybe we could take Joelle." She said.

"Well actually I was thinking that maybe we should go, alone." He said.

"O-oh umm, I don't mind, sure I'll go. Are we going somewhere fancy or do I need to just dress casual or something?" she asked nervously. He chuckled realizing that they were both nervous as he turned around with a smile and said. "Surprise me."

"Oh okay, well great, I'll umm see you tomorrow then." She said.

"See you soon." He said as he turned and walked away.

"Oh my god, could it be? Could he be the one?" she thought. Eva smiled upon realizing that she might have a chance with him after all.


	3. Chapter 3: Charmed

"No. Freaking. Way." Jojo said surprised, she was told by Eva that she has a date with Roman.

"Yes."

"Oh my god, what did you say?"

"I said yes, of course." She said blushing.

"Oh my goodness, where is he taking you?"

"I don't know, do you think he might be taking me out someplace fancy?"

"Well what did he tell you to wear?" Jojo asked.

"He told me to just surprise him."

"He's taking you somewhere fancy."

"Do you really think so?"

"Eva, a guy doesn't say surprise me, just to be saying it. He's totally taking you somewhere fancy."

"Wow." She said as she looked at the clock. It was only seven hours till her date with Roman.

"Say, Jojo. I'm thinking about going shopping for some new clothes, do you want to join me?"

"Honey, I will be delighted to go."

"Awesome."

Eva Marie and Jojo were at the mall shopping for new clothes and shoes and talking about their histories of boyfriends and their tough breakups.

"I know it was tough." She said hugging her friend. Eva Marie had another terrible past, along with her then boyfriend she was an alcoholic as well. She was a nude model at that, now that she is a clean woman, her past still hurts her in a special way.

"I know but it's just so hard because I try so hard to be a good woman and it's hard because I have to look at myself like that in the past and have to hate myself in the present." She said still crying.

"It's okay, you don't know it was wrong back then. The important thing is that you do know better, okay?" she said, as Eva nods her head.

_Meanwhile…_

Roman was sitting in his home looking in his scrapbook of his daughter Joelle and his then fiancée Galina. A smile had appeared on his face as he looked at the photos of how happy he was and how peaceful everything was going till a fire had broken in their home while he and his daughter was away, at Galina's funeral Roman blamed himself for not being there with her when he needed to, now every time he looks back on the incident he has to look at Joelle without her mother.

"Daddy." Joelle called.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Are we going to see Eva again?"

"Yeah, I'll let you go see her for a little while." He said, the six year old then ran to her father and hugged him.

"Jojo." He called.

"Yes daddy?"

"Do you like Eva?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because she's pretty." She said smiling.

"She's pretty." Roman admitted.

"Can she be my new mommy, daddy?" she asked.

"Sweetie, no one can ever take your mother's place, remember that okay?"

"Okay."

"But I do think it's time that we both need a new lady in this house."

"Can it be Eva?" she asked. He looked down at his daughter and smiled. "Hopefully."

_That Night…_

Summer Rae, Layla, and Naomi was sitting in Eva and Jojo's room waiting for Eva to get ready while Jojo was getting Eva's hair and makeup done.

"I wonder how she'll look when she steps out of there." Summer asked.

"I don't know, like a little red hair princess or something?" Layla said reading a magazine.

"Jojo, y'all ready yet?" Naomi asked.

"I'm almost done. Just putting the finishing touches on her." She said getting her ready for her date.

"How does he look?" Layla asked.

"Girl, he is the true meaning of the word Delicious." Naomi said.

"Wow, is he really that hot?" Summer asked.

"Girl, he is fine. Y'all gonna see him when he gets here."

"Okay, guys she's ready." Jojo called out. Naomi, Summer, Layla gathered around to see Eva's new look. Eva stepped out of the bathroom with her red hair all curly and the top of her hair was in a small ponytail and her lower hair was down and curly with white pearly beads in the front of her hair. She wore a beautiful black lace dress with black platform high heels with it was diamonds earrings.

"Oh my god, Eva you look sensational." Summer smiled.

"Thank you."

"Girl, Roman is not gonna be able to keep his hands off of you. If you know what I mean." Naomi smiled.

"Hahaha, I don't know about that but I think he'll be surprised to see me like this, though."

"You look beautiful, Eva." Jojo said smiled at her friend.

"Awwwwww, thank you guys so much." The girls then joined together in a group hug till doorbell had ranged.

"Oh god, that's him!" Eva exclaims. "Quick someone open the door for him." She asked. Layla went to open the door only to find Roman wearing a tuxedo making him look like a good-looking man. Roman caught a good glance at Eva, he tough there was an angel in front of him.

"Hi, Roman." Eva smiled. Roman walked up to her with a shocked expression upon his face.

"Do I look okay?" she asked. "Or is it too much?"

"No, no, no it's just beautiful." He whispered.

"Do you really think so?" she smiled.

"Yeah, you do."

"Well you did tell me to surprise you." She giggled.

"Oh you guys look so cute together." Layla commented.

"Well we better get going before we miss our reservations."

"Oh okay, bye guys." Eva waved goodnight.

"Bye." They said.

"Wow, he is fine." Layla said.

"Told you."

"How does she get one of those, I want one of those." Summer said.

"He's part of the Anoa'i family those Samoans people."

"Wow, I want one of those." Layla said. "Badly."

_Meanwhile…_

Roman had taken Eva to a fabulous restaurant called Trattoria Marcella since they were in St. Louis, Missouri.

"So Roman, did you play any sports in school?" she asked.

"Well, I played football for all my life." He answered.

"Oh which part did you play in?"

"DT (Defensive tackle)."

"Oh so that's where you get those spears from?"

"Yeah something like that. So what about you, what did you do in school?"

"Well I played soccer, for California State University, Fullerton. And after that I went into modeling, acting, and doing promotional work."

"Awww okay, so what made you want to be a red head?"

"Oh it's a Rihanna color when she had red hair?"

"Oh okay, what was original hair color?"

"Black, I was going for a blonde hair color but it didn't look right, so I got it red."

"It makes you look sexy." He smiled. Eva turned away and started blushing red checks and all. The word sexy coming from him was making her feel **charmed.**

_Meanwhile…_

It was 12:30 at midnight, he took Eva out to see the St. Louis arch at night by the Mississippi River, the lights were flashing making the city of St. Louis look beautiful at night. Eva was huddled up against Roman since she didn't have a jacket and he lended her, his jacket.

"This is beautiful." She whispered.

"Yeah it is." He said smiling.

"Roman, can I ask a question?"

"What's up?"

"Whatever happened to Joelle's mother?" Roman sighs at that question and whispers.

"She died four months ago in a house fire." Eva was stunned as she heard the tragic loss.

"Roman, I'm sorry." She whispers.

"It's okay." He said. He stared in Eva's hazel eyes, and then he leans forward and planted his lips on hers.


	4. Chapter 4: Damned

**Warning: Sex Scene!**

Back from the break and WWE Divas Champion AJ Lee is skipping around the ring. Her partners are Aksana and Tamina Snuka. Tamina starts out with Nikki and goes at it. AJ comes in and keeps control.

It comes down to Brie Bella and Tamina going at it. Brie with a missile dropkick for 2. Tamina levels Brie and knocks Eva off the apron. Tamina goes up for a Superfly Splash but Brie rolls out of the way. Eva tags herself in and grabs the pin on Tamina.

Eva, Brie, and Nikki Bella went to the girls locker room where a bunches of red roses n a crystal red vase.

"Wow, whose roses are those?" Brie asked.

"I don't know, their beautiful." Nikki added. Eva had a thought of who might've delivered the flowers. She walked up to the flowers and found the note beside the roses.

"It's for me." she said as she looked at the note beside the roses.

"Oooohhh from your boyfriend." Nikki smiled Eva blushed at Nikki.

"What does the note say, Eva?" Brie asked.

"Let me see, it saids…"

_Roses are red, boogers are always green_

_The love I have for you, nobody can get between._

_Just as sure as the sky is blue,_

_I bless the day that I found you._

"Awwwwwww."

"That one was an oldie but goodie." Brie smiled.

"And speaking of the oldie and goodie." Nikki pointed at Roman who just so happens to be standing by the doorway.

"Hey Roman." Eva smiled.

"Hey baby, I see you got the roses I sent you."

"I did, thank you so much sweetie."

"You're welcome." He said as he kissed her with some passion and understanding. The Bella Twins were looking at the couple snickering like little girls.

"I love it when you call me pop-pa." Nikki joked the two broke the kiss as Eva pulled back smiling and giggling.

""Well lovie dovie we're gonna go now. Make sure you work her good Roman." Brie joked.

"I'm gonna go make out with John now." Nikki said following her sister.

"Do you want to meet me after the match?" He asked.

"Oh, well sure are we going out again?"

"I tell you what, insisted of going to restaurants and that kind of stuff. Why don't you come over to my place." He whispered.

"Oh, d-do you want me to bring something or-?"

"No, just bring you." He said smiling. He gave her a peck on the lips when it was time for the Shield's cue to come on.

"Wow." she thought.

_Moments after RAW…_

"I'm not sure about this, Roman." She said sitting in the bed with him. She was down to her underwear while he was too.

"We're all alone, Eva. The door is locked, Joelle asleep, No one is gonna come in." He leaned forward and kissed her softly. Roman's kisses started to lead to Eva's jawline then her neck. The touch of his lips against her skin felt as if it was meant to be her arms wrapped around him as he pulled her closer sucking the skin of her neck. She knew there was going to be a hickie left but she wasn't going to stop him from this, it felt too good his hands went the back claps of her black lace bra undoing it and pulling it forward off of her. Shyly she crossed her arms over her chest hiding her boobs from him. "It's okay, I'll be gentle." He gently took her hands and moved her arms from her breast so could take the view in fully. He begins slowly and gently twisting one nipple and then the other...while his other hand is busy softly rolling her clit back and forth between his finger and thumb. His kisses move slowly from the back of her ear to the back of the neck and he begins to kiss ever so gently and ever so slowly down to her shoulders...moving his hands to her sides now and he continues his soft, slow journey over her shoulders and down her spine, until he reaches the swelling of her lovely derriere.

He alternates his soft kisses with gentle bites on her delicious bottom, back and forth across her two pretty cheeks, then back to the top of it. Slowly, he traces his kisses down between the cheeks all the way to her tight sphincter. He kisses her tiny rosebud and then presses his tongue against it and begins to slowly drag his tongue around it. He feels her pushing her tight bottom against his tongue and he rewards her by gently biting the puckered ring.

One hand moves from her hip to her back and he pushes her upper body forward towards the sink. As her hands touch it, his kisses begin to move down the sensitive surface between anus and vagina and he teases her there, licking, biting and kissing her. When he finally reaches the bottom of her wet lips...he licks there...savoring her sweet taste...then slowly slides his tongue into her. Pulling her back toward him so he may lick deeper...he moans softly and hears her moan in response. His passion increases as he tastes her and he begins to tongue her hungrily. He feels her body react to his ministrations by humping back against his face, harder and harder, until she is fucking his face wildly.

As he feels her pussy begin to spasm, he pushes his mouth inside her so he can drink her sweet release. When she finishes...and begins to build again...he removes his tongue and mouth from her body and quickly stands behind her...his hardness just touching her...until he rubs his cockhead slowly up and down her wet slit.

He begins to tease her by pressing just the swollen mushroom head into her...leaning forward, he moves under her hair and bites her shoulder again...then slowly but steadily pushes into her. Slowly all the way into her and slowly out back to the thick ridge of his cockhead...then back into her soft, delicious wetness. His right hand goes from her hip around her belly and down to her lower belly and he gently teases her clit as he tenderly makes love to her.

Her sweet fragrance and taste fill his senses as they couple, and as she pushes back against him harder, he responds by increasing the tempo and power of each stroke into her lovely body. Over and over, he enters her, filling her deeply with each stroke. The intoxicating smell of sex fills the room.

The slapping of their bodies, coming together, increases with volume as they fuck. He hears her soft mews becoming louder as her passion swells and his hunger for her overtakes him and he thrusts into her in long, deep strokes seeking to release his sperm into her lithe body.

His orgasm approaches as he hears her moaning, "I am cumming!" and that takes him over the top. He fills her with his seed. They, both tremble with sweet surrender to the other. After he finishes his release...he feels his cock slowly softening inside of her moist heat, while her walls try to hold him there.

He plants soft kisses upon her shoulder and feels her shudder gently. He feels his body starting to respond again to hers. Pulling out of her, while her body resists the removal...he turns her slowly around and kisses her beautiful lips tenderly. He reaches out behind him with his foot to kick the bathroom door open. Mumbling through their kiss.

Roman made love to Eva four times that night, but what they didn't know was that Eva's ex-boyfriend Jonathan Coyle had tracked her down and was spying her the entire time.

"You can run Natalie Marie but I'll be **damned** if you're gonna get far."


	5. Chapter 5: Expectanted

Roman had gotten out the bed after having sex with Eva, Eva was still asleep in his bed sleeping peacefully after last night. Roman looks back at Eva gives a kiss on the forehead which woke her up.

"Roman." She said waking up to him.

"Good morning, beautiful." He smiled.

"Did we just-?"

"Yeah, we did."

"It kinda feels weird?" she said raising her head up.

"How so?"

"I don't know it just feels so weird being in the bed with a guy,"

"Did you enjoy last night?" he asked curiously.

"Of course I did we done it like four times." She turned to face him she gave him a kiss on the lips, smiling.

"We better get up before Joelle comes in." Roman who just put on his underwear got out the bed as Eva still lay in the bed. She laid there as she recalled the two reminiscing the two had sex last night but still Eva couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her.

_Meanwhile…_

Eva had returned home with Jojo who was sitting on the couch all alone.

"Hey Jojo."

"Hey." She said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said resting her head on the pillow of the couch.

"Are you still upset about him?" she asked about Justin Gabriel. Jojo laid there and didn't say a word.

"Jojo, you're too good for him." She said hugging her best friend.

"I just don't understand why he dumped me for the age that I am."

"He's an asshole, Joseann."

"Why is it every time I try to find the perfect one, it ends up in a mess."

"Jojo, maybe it's a sign saying that you need to keep searching for another man. There's another man out there somewhere, you just got to find him."

"Yeah well, enough about me what about you and Roman." Jojo smiled.

"Oh well, we hanged out at his house."

"Really? What did you guys do?" she asked wanting more of the juicy details.

"We laughed, we played, we shared…then we made love." She whispered.

"Oh my god, no way. How was it?"

"It was as good as I hope it'll be." She smiled.

"How many times have you done it with him?"

"Four times." She smiled.

"Yummy." Jojo joked. "You're really in love with him are you?"

"Yeah basically." She smiled.

_At Smackdown (Manchester, England)…_

The bell rings, and Natalya quickly drives Tamina into the corner and hits a shoulder thrust. Tamina pushes her off, but Natalya kicks her and slams her down by the hair. Natalya bounces her head off the mat a few times before having a whip to the corner reversed on her. Tamina runs into a back elbow. Natalya then runs into a Samoan Drop.

"Hey Summer." Eva greeted.

"Hey Eva."

"What's up?" she asked.

"Well…" She said. "I'm dealing with a lot of drama with Nattie and the other divas and of course with Fandango."

"Why?"

"Because nobody loves me."

"I love you." Eva said.

"Yeah but I have so much shit going on with the other divas and some of the superstars and to be honest I think with Fandango because he always throws up my past in my face and it makes me feel so bad, because everyone else has a man, a boyfriend, a fiancée, and all that and I'm just 30 and single."

"Summer people are gonna talk shit about you till the day you die. These halls are really nothing but business and drama and that's all everybody has something to say about this person, that person, and this person over there. People are gonna talk, there's some divas that talks about me and Nattie, Brie, Nikki, Jojo, Naomi, and Cameron. You just gotta suck it up and dust them off your shoulders because they shouldn't be important to you. Your career should come first and the others later, you know." Summer nodded her head in response to Eva.

Tamina goes for a splash, but Natalya moves. Natalya pulls herself up in the corner and sidesteps a charging Tamina. Natalya then takes her down with the discus clothesline. AJ Lee gets on the apron to cause a distraction, but it backfires as Tamina accidentally hits her. Natalya rolls her up, but he turns it into the Sharpshooter. Tamina has no choice but to submit.

"What's up with you and Roman did you guys go out again?"

"Yeah, we had lots of fun while we went out."

"I think you guys make an awesome couple."

"I do too." The show kicks off with a video highlighting the main event of Monday Night RAW. CM Punk and Daniel Bryan were fighting The Shield when The Wyatt Family came in. The Wyatts and The Shield went out it for a bit before they turned their attentions to Punk and Bryan. The Usos along with Cody Rhodes and Goldust ran down to make the save.

_Three Weeks Later…_

Eva was at home along with Jojo, she had missed three weeks of work because she hasn't been feeling well, lately. She's been throwing up, she's been having nausea, her urination has increased, and her breast has been swollen two times its sides.

"Hey Eva." Jojo called.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to the store with Naomi and Cameron, do you want anything?"

"Bring me back a Ginger Ale and some ice."

"Okay, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I just need to get some rest is all."

"Alright, I'll see you later then."

"Alright." Eva got up to see if Jojo had gone, which she was. Eva went back to the couch she was laying on and grabbed a pregnancy test she secretly stolen from a local store. She went to the bathroom and open the pregnancy test and started to urinate on it as she gotten finished, she set the pregnancy test beside her as she waited for the results.

_15 Minutes later…_

Eva sat in the living room watching TV as a knock on the door was heard. Eva gotten up to see who it was which turned out to be Roman.

"Hey Baby." He greeted.

"Hey sweetie." He gave a kiss on the cheek.

"I haven't seen you at work, lately. Everything alright?"

"Uhh yeah everything's fine."

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Uhh nothing, I've been a little sick lately."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've been a little sick for a while now but I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be back I'm gonna go use the bathroom." She said while she went to the bathroom. As Roman sat to watch TV, he heard the sounds of Eva throwing up. He gotten up to see what was wrong till he looked over to the garbage can, he walked over to the garbage can and sees a pregnancy test. Yes she was **expectanted**. Eva had stepped out the bathroom after throwing up from morning sickness.

"Hey Roman, do you want to go-?" she stopped as she saw Roman near the garbage can. Roman turned to her with the pregnancy test in his hands.

"Is this yours?" He asked. Eva remained quiet while she kept looking at the pregnancy test.

"Why haven't you told me about this?" he asked.

"I should have." She whispered.


	6. Chapter 6: Founded

Roman and Eva sat in silence before finding out that Eva was pregnant Roman was a bit confused he didn't mind becoming another father but he could remember when Eva had told him that she couldn't have any children. Eva looked over at Roman, she could tell that he was confused, all though she doesn't blame him, she was told that she couldn't have children or could she?

"When did you find this out?" he asked.

"Before you walked in."

"I can remember you saying that you couldn't have children."

"I was told that I couldn't have children, Roman. I'm just as confused as you are."

"Now I see why you missed three weeks of work."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well you're pregnant that's a big surprise. I guess we have to make some changes now that we're both gonna be parents soon."

"Well I don't know about that actually."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well I'm not sure if I want to be a parent right now."

"But I thought you were happy wanting to be a mom?"

"Well I do but not right now, Roman. I have a career."

"And that means more important to you than being a mother?"

"No it doesn't but I don't want this to affect my career."

"Do you not hear yourself? You're being a bit selfish."

"I'm not being selfish, I just don't think this baby is what I want right now."

"Well, what do you want?"

"I don't know, I just… I'm just not ready to be a mother right now."

"So are you getting an abortion?"

"I don't want an abortion, Roman."

"Well you don't want to be a mother after you've been complaining about being one for so long."

"Roman, I don't know I can't answer all these questions right now." She said. Seconds later, Jojo, Cameron, and Naomi.

"We're home everyone." Jojo called.

"Everything okay?" Cameron asked.

"Everything's fine." Roman said walk out the apartment. Jojo, Cameron, and Naomi all looked at Eva who looked as though he was going to cry.

"Eva, what's wrong?" Jojo asked.

"Nothing." She left the living room to her room and closed the doctor behind her.

_A Week Later…_

Eva was at the Health Care System to determinate her pregnancy, she filed out the papers to have an abortion without Roman finding out about it. She sat in the waiting room waiting on her name to be called, she held herself in her arms tight wondering if this was the right thing for her to do. She then remembered a flashback on how she was talking to Roman about being a mom.

_Flashback…_

_"What's wrong?" he asked her._

_"I was just thinking, if I had a chance to be a mother, I would like to have a girl. That way Joelle could have a little sister."_

_"You're really curious about having a baby are you?" _

_"I want to be a mother, Roman. I want to have children, I want a family." She smiled._

_End of Flashback Dream…_

She could also remember how, Roman had found out about her being pregnant. Eva was thrilled about being a mom at first but now it's all happening too fast.

_Flashback…_

_"Is this yours?" He asked. Eva remained quiet while she kept looking at the pregnancy test._

_"Why haven't you told me about this?" he asked._

_"I should have." She whispered._

_"But I thought you were happy wanting to be a mom?"_

_"Well I do but not right now, Roman. I have a career."_

_"And that means more important to you than being a mother?"_

_End of Flashback…_

Eva sat there and realized that this was a perfect opportunity to be something she's been dying to be; a mother. Eva gotten up and left the Health Care System before they had called her name. As she walked out a mysterious car had pulled up in front of her, thinking to be her ex-boyfriend Jonathan, it was only Roman who rolled the windows down.

"Need a ride?" he asked.

_Moments later…_

They pulled up in front of Eva's house, the two remained in silence while they sat in the car.

"Did you do it?" he asked.

"No." she whispers.

"Do you want to have the baby?"

"Yes I do." She sighed.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Roman. I'll have the baby." She sighed.

"You don't want to have this baby do you?"

"I'm pregnant am I? Didn't I just say that I'm going to have the baby?"

"I thought being a parent would make you happy?"

"I am happy."

"Well what the fuck is your problem!" he shouted at her. A shock look crossed Eva's face Roman may have been the dominant, powerhouse of the Shield but deep down inside him, he had always been the patient one, the kind one, the understanding one. She didn't expect him to yell at her.

"Do I have to repeat the same goddamn question? What the hell is your problem?" he was angry. Eva had remained quiet but remained composed. She merely stared back at him apparently, silence wasn't the answer he wanted. He sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I can't keep on doing this forever, Eva." He said solemnly. His words sent a strong blow to her heart, it hurt. He couldn't stay with her, he got tired of her. She noticed the shocked look in Roman's face and only then did she realized that her tears were falling from her face, she unhooked her seatbelt.

"Fine." She said. "Tell Joelle, I said hi." She said getting out the car, she sprinted away leaving a shocked and hurt Roman.

Eva made it to her room as she broke down crying, upon realizing that it was over between her and Roman. As Eva was crying, she could hear another soul crying in her bathroom. She opened the door to the bathroom where she saw Jojo crying as well.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"He found a new girlfriend." She cried as she showed her phone to Eva which had her ex-boyfriend Justin Gabriel with Alicia Fox.

"Oh Jojo, I'm so sorry." She said hugging her best friend.

"I know how you feel, Roman and I just broke up."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"This whole pregnancy thing is really wearing us out is all."

"Oh Eva, what are we gonna do?" she cried.

"I don't know, I guess we're gonna have to suffer together." She said hugging her again while crying to each other till phone had mysteriously ranged. Eva gotten up to see who it was.

"Hello? Naomi, what's wrong? He hurt his knee during the match? Hold on, I'm coming."

"What's going on?"

"It's Jon's brother, he's in the hospital." Eva and Jojo arrived at the hospital where they saw Naomi outside of the emergency room.

"Naomi, what happened?" Eva asked.

"Jimmy and Jey were in a wrestling match against Goldust and Cody Rhodes (aka Stardust) and after they lost the match they attacked them and they had Jey by the ring pole and Cody picked up a steel chair and hit his knee with the chair by the ring pole."

"Oh my god." Eva said in pain.

"Yeah, he's in the emergency room now. Jon, in there with him."

"Can we see him?" Eva asked.

"Yeah." She said as she led them to the back to see Jey Uso. They got to the back where they saw Jimmy beside Jey who had bandages around his leg.

"Oh my god, is he okay?" Eva asked.

"Yeah, he's just a little high on Anesthesia."

"Are you okay?" Eva asked.

"What?" he said a little dazed.

"Josh, this is Eva. You remember she was on Total Divas with me?"

"Oh hi." He said.

"Here Jojo, let's go see if there's something in the snack machine." Jojo was going to leave along with Eva till Jey said.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Jojo." Eva stopped Jojo as Jojo turned her attention to Jey.

"Who me?" she asked.

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"Oh I-I-I uhm-" Jojo had struggled with her words until Eva said. "Joseann."

"That's a pretty name for a pretty woman."

"Thank you." She said blushing. Eva smiled upon realizing that her best friend had **founded** her prefect match. Eva went down the elevator to get something from the snack machine till someone mysteriously walks behind her. Eva looked up and almost has a heart attack. She turned around and who did she saw, her abusive ex-boyfriend Jonathan Coyle.

"Hey baby."


	7. Chapter 7: Grounded

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What? I can't come see my girl?" He said grabbing her hand.

"Don't call me that." She said snatching her hand from him.

"I missed for a long time, Natalie."

"How did you find me?" she asked him.

"Natalie, you can't escape from me. I'm in your mind all the time." He said. Eva turned away from him till he grabbed her arm.

"Let me go." She grunted. "I told you, Natalie. No matter where you are, no matter what you do. I'm going to find you."

"Jonathan please, just let me go."

"I can't do that, if I'd let you go, you'll leave me. I'm not gonna let that happen again, Natalie. You remember this don't you?" He said pulling out a bottle of Jack from his pocket and takes a swallow of it.

"You know you want it." He said rubbing the bottle of Jack in her face. As a teenager, Eva had struggled with underage drinking. She was an alcoholic along with Jonathan which caused her relationship with him to take its term for the worst.

"No." she said turning her head away.

"TAKE THE DAMN THING!" He yells.

"NO!" She said throwing the bottle down away from her.

"You always could make me so angry." He said balling up his fists and getting close to her.

"Eva?" She heard as she turned her attention to Jojo. Eva quickly gotten behind her.

"Umm Jojo, I'm not feeling too well. I think we should go."

"Are you okay? Did he touch you?" She asked.

"No I just need to go home is all. Let's just go, please?" Jojo and Eva let the hospital, they arrived home where Eva looked the door behind her and sighed.

"Eva, who was that guy?" Jojo asked.

"That was my ex-boyfriend Jonathan."

"Why were you so terrified of him?" She asked.

"Because, my real name is not Eva Marie."

"What?"

"Jojo, listen my real name is Natalie Marie Nelson, I'm on the run from Jonathan because he was my boyfriend from a long time ago."

"Why were you running from him?"

"Because he was an alcoholic, he was abusive to me. Especially that night when he found out that I couldn't have children."

_Flashback Dream…._

_"You bitch!" He cursed pushing her against the wall. He then throws her to the ground as she bottled herself up to a ball._

_"Jonathan, please."_

_"You can't have any children! What the fuck is wrong with you?"_

_"I don't know." She cried._

_"See…" he said with a sick evil laugh. "I think your fucking with me." He said as he snatches her by her hair._

_"That shit you pulled in front of her parents. I should've beaten the shit out of you. But if it hasn't been for your brothers, I would've smoked you. You stupid BITCH!" he throws her back on the ground._

_"I'm sorry." She cried. "You're sorry." He grabs her by the shirt and screams at her._

_"Did I fucking ask you for your apology!?" He yells. He opens up a bottle of Vodka and drinks it. He then looked down at the defenseless and broken hearted Eva on the ground crying._

_"You're pathetic." He breathed. He then pours the bottle on her face._

_"Now you're gonna be _**grounded**_ till I say so and that's all there is to it. You are not to talk to anyone unless I say so, and if you don't obey by my rules. I'll kill you. You understand, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He screams._

_End of Flashback Dream…_

"Eva." Jojo said in disbelief. "Why haven't you told me this?"

"I didn't want anyone to know about this, all I want is his picture out of my life."

"No fuck that, I'm calling the cops."

''No Jojo, don't."

"Why?"

"Because if you call the police everyone is gonna find out about this and I really can't handle the stress and paparazzi out there."

"Eva that man could be dangerous, say if he comes over here and kills you."

"Jojo, I'll worry about that later I just got to relax because me having to see him is already stressful enough, right now." She said almost hyperventilating.

"Here Eva come sit down." She said comforting her friend. Eva had a panic attack.

_The Next Day…_

Eva arrived at the gym where she knew Roman was working out at. She knew going to the police was going to be a problem for her and everybody else, so she figured that Roman could help her even though he still was a bit pissed.

"Did you find out the gender it was?" Roman asked.

"No but I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" She wanted to tell him but she couldn't help but hesitate.

"Does Joelle know I'm pregnant?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's excited."

"Oh, great."

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Well…" she remained silence while she struggled with her words =. She turned away from him, she wanted to tell him that she was in trouble but something inside her couldn't.

"I really hope you're not here to waste my time with any bullshit."

"What the fuck would make you think that?" She fired back.

"What are you here for then?"

"Nothing I just want to know if Joelle knew that I'm pregnant." He could believe her but he could also tell that something was not right about her.

"Is someone harassing you or something?" He figured. Eva turns around, she knew that eventually he was going to find out about her past sooner or later.

"Are you in any kind of trouble?"

"Roman, I got to go." She said walking away.

"Eva." He calls. He saw Eva getting in the car and driving away from the gym. Roman sighed after realizing that she might be in trouble with someone.

"She's pregnant, you know." He heard a voice say, he turned around to see Eva's ex Jonathan behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Jonathan Coyle, Eva's ex-boyfriend. I'm pretty sure you heard of me."

"No I haven't."

"Eva never told you about me, I'm shocked. Isn't it strange how Eva could keep her emotion to herself man? She never tell anyone anything till the last minute, I should know. She hasn't even told her parents about me when we first met, what about you?"

"Actually, I've met her parents before, they're nice people to me."

"Oh really, that's funny cause one day when she finally gotten the guts to talk to her parents about me, she was afraid to open her mouth about me."

"Well she wasn't that way with me. She told her parents everything they needed to know about me. So with you I'm guessing she was probably nervous about telling her parents about you or you probably did some crazy shit to make her afraid to say something." Roman pointed out.

"Me? Come on, I wouldn't do anything to her. I mean why would I she is pregnant…with my baby."

"I don't think so." He said.

"Why's that?"

"Because, I'm the one who's been knocking those boots." He said leaving the gym. "Not for long." He whispers.

_Meanwhile…._

Eva was staring in the mirror looking at her pregnant belly. She was only eight weeks pregnant, she smiled as she realized that her dreams were coming true even if it means she does have to leave work for a year.

"Eva." Jojo smiled.

"Yeah?"

"I have some good news and some bad news."

"What is it?"

"Well the bad news is, I'm moving out next week. I figured since me and Joshua been seeing each other for look seven weeks maybe we should move in with each other."

"Awwwwww, you're leaving me." She said a bit saddened by the news.

"Yeah I'm sorry."

"Well what's the good news?"

"Well…" Jojo moved her hand to move her hair from her face but just really she was showing off her engagement ring. Eva smiled at the sight and then at Jojo.

"I'm moving with him in San Francisco, and we're getting married in March."

"Oh my god Jojo, when did he proposed?"

"Last night at the movies, he got on his knees and proposed to me in front of everybody. I was a little embarrassed at first but I said yes."

"Oh my baby is getting married."

"Did you get a chance to talk to Roman?" She asked.

"Well yeah, I have its nothing though."

"Are you guys okay?"

"I don't know."

_Meanwhile…._

Roman was getting ready for bed, he had put his head down in his hands. He sat at the end of his bed wondering if Eva could be in any trouble with Jonathan, he then realized that maybe if he hasn't left Galina all by herself in the house fire then none of this would've happened. Sure he loved Eva, he still loves her even though they're not together anymore but he still wishes he could be with Galina at least one last time.

"Joe…" a familiar voice had called. Roman looked up to see her dressed in white standing towards him.

"Galina, you're alive." He said.

"No honey, I'm still dead." Roman sighed only to realize that she was still dead.


	8. Chapter 8: Hounded

_"I hear Eva is having a baby."_

"Yeah she is."

_"Why are you so upset? Don't you love Eva? You should be happy about being another baby."_

"I am but it's not the same, I'm happy Eva's pregnant and I still love her but I kinda wish that…."

_"We had have the chance…I know dear. I have those days too, but this is the way it is now and there's nothing we can do about it."_ The ghost of Galina looked at Roman who was wiping his tear away.

_"Don't cry honey, I'm always with you and Joelle. I just figured you need a woman in your life, so that's why I sent you Eva."_

"You sent her to me?"

_"Yes I wanted you to be happy so I sent her to you. No matter what Roman I still love you."_ She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek before disappearing back to the Heavens. Roman sighed and realized that he was wrong about how he treated Eva, he should get back with her…soon.

_The Next Day…_

Eva was lying in her bed as she watched her stomach get even bigger. She laid there reminiscing on her troubled relationship with Jonathan.

_Flashback Dream…._

_Eva had staring herself down in the mirror looking at her black eyes, swollen lip and chin "the size of a clenched fist," cuts requiring 12 mouth stitches and contusions on her face, arms, legs and back. Make ups and long sleeves didn't hide any of the bruises and cuts she had during the relationship. She walked out the bathroom and sat in front of the computer, Jonathan was out as she started to look up a poem for domestic violence. So she looked up this poem that changed everything, I Got Flowers Today, she then started to read it._

_**I Got Flowers Today By Paulette Kelly **_

_**I got flowers today**_

_**It wasn't my birthday or any other special day.**_

_**We had our first argument last night, **_

_**And he said a lot of cruel things that really hurt me. **_

_**I know he is sorry and didn't mean the things he said. **_

_**Because he sent me flowers today. **_

_**I got flowers today. **_

_**It wasn't our anniversary any other special day. **_

_**Last night, he threw me into a wall and started to choke me.**_

_**It seemed like a nightmare. **_

_**I couldn't believe it was real. **_

_**I woke up this morning sore and bruised all over. **_

_**I know he must be sorry. **_

_**Because he sent me flowers today. **_

_**I got flowers today, **_

_**It wasn't Mother's Day or any other special day. **_

_**Last night, he beat me up again. **_

_**And it was much worse than all the other times. **_

_**If I leave him, what will I do? **_

_**How will I take care of my kids? **_

_**What about money? **_

_**I'm afraid of him and scared to leave. **_

_**But I know he must be sorry.**_

_**Because he sent me flowers today. **_

_**I got flowers today. **_

_**Today was a very special day. **_

_**It was the day of my funeral. **_

_**Last night, he finally killed me. **_

_**He beat me to death. **_

_**If only I had gathered enough courage and strength to leave him, **_

_**I would not have gotten flowers...today. **_

_Eva sat there in tears after reading that tragic poem, she then thought to herself. Is this what she really wanted? Is being with Jonathan worth having the bruises and cuts she kept receiving from him? Eva decided that enough was enough, she knew Jonathan didn't get off work until 5:00 pm and since it was only 11:30 am she decided to take enough money she could lay her hands on and run. _

_End of Flashback Dream… _

Eva laid in the bed thinking about her past and how she couldn't get rid of it. She gotten everything she could've asked for a career, a man who loved her, and a family but now that Jonathan is back in her life, she's now afraid of what might happen.

_The Next Day…_

Since his daughter was so anxious about meeting up with Eva again. Roman finally decided to let his daughter Joelle spend the day with her.

"Daddy, if Eva has a girl does that makes me an aunt?"

"It makes you a sister, sweetie."

"What if it's a boy?"

"It still makes you a sister. It'll just be your brother and if it's a girl it'll be your sister."

"Daddy, how come you and Eva don't hang out any more?" Roman knew eventually that that question was going to sneak up on him, he couldn't tell his daughter why he and Eva don't go out often as they used to or when they might even get together or even get together and talk about the baby but it was something he couldn't tell his daughter though.

"Here put your seatbelt on, so I can drop you off." He said as he drove to Eva's house.

Soon as they arrived at the house, Eva was upstairs getting ready to spend the day with Joelle. She was up to three months of pregnancy and she felt confident about the baby now. Soon the doorbell had ranged and she went to open the door.

"Eva!" The little girl cheered.

"Hey, sweetheart." She hugged the little girl.

"Hey Roman,"

"Hey Eva, you look nice today."

"Thank you."

"Can I feel the baby?" Joelle asked.

"Sure, sweetie." Joelle put her on Eva's stomach to feel the baby.

"It's growing."

"Yes it is, sweetie." Eva smiled.

"Daddy, do you want to feel the baby?" Joelle asked.

"Well I don't know if I can."

"It's okay, you can touch it." Roman sat his hand on Eva's stomach to feel the baby inside.

"It is growing."

"I know."

"Well I better get going, you girls have fun." He said leaving the house.

"Where are we going, Eva?"

"Wherever you want to go, sweetie." She smiled.

_Late at Night…_

Joelle was sound asleep as Eva stayed up to watch TV, as she was watching TV she heard a loud bump on the door.

"EVA!" she heard, she knew where that voice had come from, and it was Jonathan.

"Come out here, babe!" he said, Eva could already tell he was drunk.

"Jonathan, go home." She said.

"I need to talk to you, honey."

"Jonathan, go home. I don't want to talk to you."

"Come on baby." He said before he burst in the door scaring Eva. Jonathan was drunk as his eyes were as red as a stop sign.

"Jonathan, please."

"I got you flowers." He said.

"I don't want them." She said.

"TAKE THE FLOWERS!"

"NO!" she screamed.

"Marry me, Eva." He asked.

"No Jonathan, I'm not going to marry you. Please go."

"So you'll marry him…" he sat grabbing her face. "But you won't me."

"Let me go." She said trying to snatch from him.

"How's our baby." He asked feeling her stomach.

"Stop it, get off me!" she struggled to break free from him till he choke her.

"I'll FUCKING KILL YOU!" Eva looked for a weapon and found a vase that she took and smashed it over his head for him to let go of her. Jonathan fell on the ground with blood coming from his head. Eva turned around where she sees Joelle standing there afraid.

"Come here, Joelle. Come on." She said as she picked up Joelle and ran down the hallways to an elevator, going to the nearest motel she could find.

"I want my daddy." Joelle cried.

"I know baby." She said hugging Joelle tight crying herself after being **hounded**. "I do too."


	9. Chapter 9: Isolated

_The Next Morning… _

Since he constantly be at the gym working out as usual, Eva decided to go in and tell Roman what happened the other night with Jonathan trying to attack Eva. She walked inside where she seen him working out by himself with his noise cancelling headphones on his ears.

He noticed Eva behind but yet he hasn't very paid her much mind as he continued to work out some more.

"Hello?" she said trying to get his attention, but he still didn't want to hear it. She picked up the metal nut that was found on the floor and threw it at him in anger and walks out the gym in frustration.

"Eva!" he called as he walks after her, he catches her arm to stop her.

"Why do you act as though you don't even know me? You don't know what kind of hell I've been through, Roman." She said crying her eyes away.

"Roman, Jonathan tried to beat in front of Joelle." She cried as Roman pulled her close into a hug.

"She was crying for you and I was there by myself." After finding out what he had heard about Jonathan trying to attack Eva, he now realized he put Eva and his daughter in danger by not being around consistently. He now has to get back with Eva to keep her out of the danger in the world (now that she's pregnant). Also he has to get revenge on Jonathan for what he done to Eva.

_During The Afternoon..._

Jonathan was drinking his beer while in front of a public restroom, he determined he wasn't going to give up on getting Eva back to him. He thought of some more ways he could get Eva back in his life. Flowers? No way, he wouldn't even give his own mother any flowers, he then got up to use the bathroom, but what he didn't know was somebody was watching his every move.

He got done using the restroom as he started to wash his hands till all of a sudden.

"Motherfucker!" he shouted out and bashed Jonathan's head to a mirror. Jonathan returned the favor and punches Roman in the bottom of his eye and sends him flying to a restroom stall. He runs in after Roman who kicked the door in his face, making him back off. Even though he wasn't allowed to use this move, he gave Jonathan a spear that knocked him down on the floor. He gotten up and started punching Jonathan across the face multiple times, he then stops himself realizing he was beaten enough.

Roman gets up looking at the beaten Jonathan on the ground being beaten to a bloody pulp.

"You stay away from her." He said walking out of the public restroom.

Eva arrived to the place where she noticed the police surrounded the public restroom. She gotten out the car where she sees Jonathan arrested and being placed in the back of the police car and being driven off.

Eva turns her attention to Roman who was sitting on the bench by himself, she sighed and walked up to him. He looks up at her, she then looks down at his blooded knuckles, she leans in and hugs him after he saved her from a soon to be attack from Jonathan. She then took him home to treat his knuckles.

"Why didn't you tell me about him in the beginning?" He asked.

"I didn't want you to find out, I didn't want you to go and find him and end up losing your job because of me."

"I don't care about that job, I don't care about him, I don't want anything else, all I want is you." He said.

"Oh Roman." She leans in to give him a kiss never again did they feel so **isolated** from each other.

_6 Months Later…._

Roman was waiting outside in the waiting room while Eva was giving birth to the baby. He sat out there wondering if everything was okay, he could hear Eva screaming and crying while she was pushing the baby out, he sighed wishing he could be by her side till soon he heard a baby crying.

After giving birth to the baby, the nurse cleans the baby off and stepped out where he sees the nurse holding his baby.

"Your daughter." She smiled, Roman takes his baby in his arms and stares at her. She opens her eyes to him, she had his eyes and Eva's former black hair. He smiles at his newborn daughter.

"I'm surrounded by beautiful women, now." He whispered.

_10 Months Later…_

Eva Marie and Joelle were at home watching TV where they saw Roman Reigns on Raw. Roman Reigns' music hits, and he makes his way to the ring through the crowd to a tremendous reception. Reigns gets on the apron and says if they're going to have a conversation about the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, then his name belongs in it. Last time he checked, no one wants to see John Cena versus Kane. No one wants to see Randy Orton versus John Cena again. Everyone wants to see John Cena versus Roman Reigns. That gets a huge pop from the crowd. Reigns gets in the ring and says, "Believe that!" Reigns then takes Kane out with a Superman Punch!

"Yayyyy! Daddy's winning!" Joelle cheers.

"Yes he is." Eva smiled. "Daddy's winning, sweetie." She said to her baby Reign Marie Anoa'i.

Reigns gets in the ring and sets up for the big punch. Reigns punches Orton off the apron. Reigns then punches Kane before trying for a Samoan Drop, but Kane gets out. Kane then gives him a big boot to take him down. Kane goes for a tag, but Orton refuses to tag in. Kane then grabs him by the throat! Reigns takes advantage of this by giving Kane a Superman Punch! Reigns sets up in the corner and the crowd is feeling it. Reigns then spears Kane down for the win!

"Yayyyy!" the girls cheers at home.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roman screams.

"OOOOAHHH!" The baby cheers.

"I guess it's going to be like this from now on." Eva said to Joelle.

**~The End~**


End file.
